Porcelain Walls and Steel Dolls
by MissIndigo
Summary: Post-anime. Ikebukuro- the city hidden by walls of secrets and liars. It sets the stage for the story of a young woman who gets caught in a never-ending web of duplicity, working for both sides of the war, spun by none other than Izaya Orihara. Shizuo/OC.
1. One: Izaya, Shizuo, Namie, and the Doll

**Welcome to my first DRRR! story on Fanfiction. Just reminding you, this is in fact post-anime (considering I have little knowledge of the manga). I really do love the fandom, though, so I'm putting a lot of thought into this. Hope you enjoy it!**

**I do not own anything in Durarara! I only own any OC's I drop into the story. **

"_You have got to be freakin' kidding me! You dumbass!" _

One of the worst things in the world definitely had to be the ignorance of taxi drivers. Especially in a bustling city like Ikebukuro, where everyone has to be everywhere all at the same time. A disgruntled young woman stared down the taxi that had blatantly seen her and kept on driving and cursed furiously to herself after her exclamation. She pulled out her phone to check the time, and started to book it in the direction in which she had originally intended to go.

"The one day I let Hana take the car, I swear…" she groaned, picking up her feet faster and faster as she made her way through the crowds, "So much for being the 'considerate roommate'."

Her phone kept going off in her pocket; there was no doubt that it was from her boss (if she could even call him that- she usually couldn't stand to) being an impatient prick as always. He was probably just sitting at his desk, staring out the window, just waiting for her to arrive late so he could call her out and laugh his ass off about it.

And it wasn't even noon yet.

The sound of her feet hitting the ground seemed to grow louder and louder as she grew closer to the building. Her head was looking straight up at it, just waiting to see his face, smirking stupidly as usual. Sure enough, when she slowed down and approached the front doors, she got a fair view of him from the ground, and it was just as expected.

"My life is becoming a little too predictable…" she muttered to herself, pushing open the doors and heading into the elevator. She stood in there for a moment and let out an irritated sigh before pushing the button up to the floor where his office resided.

_In the meantime…_

"Are you this stupid all the time?" Namie asked as she set down the files and takeout box of Russia Sushi on Izaya's desk. The young man, Izaya Orihara, spun back around to face his assistant, Namie Yagari and continued to smirk devilishly.

"Whatever could you possibly mean, sweet Namie?" Izaya said, laughing not-so-quietly under his breath as he sat back in his chair and opened the takeout box. She had remembered his favorite- fatty tuna.

"Never call me that." She pressed a hand against her forehead and leaned against a bookshelf. "And you know what I'm talking about. How could you even think of dragging more people down with you? You're sick."

"I appreciate the compliment. Really, it warms my heart, Namie. And as for that, it's none of your business. What I handle with my subordinates is my business and mine alone."

"Well, you clearly can't _handle _anything. Look at what you did to the Sonohara girl, and the Black Rider, and Masaomi Kida, not to mention his little girlfriend."

"All dear friends whom I will sorely miss… But you know that they'll all come crawling back." He laughed again, but in a much quieter, darker way as he poked into his food. Izaya knew the mechanics of the human mind better than anyone, and he was perfectly confident in his words. The woman in the green sweater, who had the 'pleasure' of being his secretary was oh-so-tempted to slam the sushi straight in his face, but now was not the time. Maybe later, but not now.

A door on the knock came. "…Izaya?"

"Ah, Doll-chan~! Please do come in!" Izaya cheered, slowly clapping his hands together. The young woman who had been running halfway across town pushed through the doors, her bright blue eyes locking in on the rusty-eyed noirette man, and not looking happy about it at all.

"Why do you find it necessary to call me that dumb nickname?" she snapped at him, slamming down some more files from her bag on his desk. He felt accomplished- two pissed off females working for him in one day.

"Because it's adorable, and frankly, it suits you." He opened up the new folders and started scanning through them. "Oh, and by the way, _you're late."_

"Don't start with me, troll. Just don't." The young woman sat down in the chair on the opposite side of his desk and pushed a couple of locks of her dark brown hair out of her face, revealing even more irritancy underneath.

"Welcome to my everyday life," Namie droned, going through a nearby file cabinet. Izaya completely ignored her little side comment and turned back to the woman who 'worked for him'. In reality, they were more like subordinates or accomplices, but since he had been in the business for longer, he ranked higher. And therefore, she technically worked under him.

But it wasn't like she'd ever admit to anyone.

"So, what exactly do you want today?" she continued, clenching her hands for a moment and releasing a sigh. Her face grew a bit more serious as she came into focus.

"You're aware of my good friend, Shizu-chan, aren't you?" Izaya explained, tapping his fingers together.

"Well, I've never actually met him, but I know for a fact that he's not your friend, and he tries to kill you on a daily basis… So yes, I'm aware. What about him?"

"I need you to keep a special eye on him for me. It's seemed lately that he knows a little more than before… Like he's working his way into my inner sanctum of information…" He paused and took another bite of his lunch. "…So make sure to stop whatever he's getting at."

"I don't really understand what that means, but alright." She took her bag off of her shoulder and set it on the ground. "You're getting more paranoid every day, you know that?"

He just laughed. Her honest apathy towards him had always been humorous in his eyes, ever since the day they had met. It was partially why he had remembered her even after not seeing her for several years. She pulled out her phone and began clicking things into it with delicately rapid fingers; one could say she had potential for beautiful piano hands, but she could care to say otherwise. With her fist.

Thinking about the current task, she never grasped the rivalry fully between Izaya and this so-called 'Shizu-chan', otherwise known as Shizuo Heiwajima. Maybe it was just that he had left out crucial details, but the whole high school hatred origination made nearly no sense. She did know people she could ask for the real story, but it wasn't of much importance.

Actually, none of Izaya's affairs really had any importance.

For the next couple of hours, she was forced to dawdle around his office with him, taking up the usual Dollars business within their reign. It was rather mundane ever since the business with the Yellow Scarves and Saika had all died down, but she knew that her subordinate was planning something as usual. And as a natural response, she really wouldn't ask until he forced the plot right into her ears.

"Ah, Doll-chan, it seems that I'm still hungry… Would you come with me to Russia Sushi~?" Izaya finally spoke up in a somewhat pleasant manner.

"Yeah, sure. Got nothing better to do," she shrugged, pulling her bag back on. As they left the office, she waved bye to Namie and headed out behind him. In retrospect, she could sympathize with the secretary (even though she had extremely peculiar/creepy tendencies towards her brother). Namie had to put up with his bullshit even more than the brunette known as 'Doll-chan' did; at least she could leave a lot sooner, and could avoid him for relative amounts of time. But avoiding someone like him was not a simple task.

"Hey, Zumi-chan!" two familiar voices called out. Kyohei (aka Dotachin)'s van was driving by, and Erika and Walker stuck their heads out the window and waved to her. She waved back and laughed at the sight- they were entertaining to be friends with.

"Does anyone call you by your real name?" Izaya teased as they kept walking.

"Not particularly, no. At least not since I graduated high school… Which frankly, has been a while. I've gotten relatively used to it," she answered, letting all of the tension she had pent up go. It was a nice day in Ikebukuro, and she had gotten his stupid work done for the day, so why bother being too angry?

"Not even your family?"

"Nah, they call me Kaz. So does Hana. But whatever."

"Ah, how is Mori-chan?"

"You have a stupid nickname for everyone, don't you?" She sighed and looked up towards the sky. "She's doing alright…. And the reason I was late was because I let her take the damn car out to Tokyo today…"

"Always with the temper, Doll—" Izaya was cut off by a rather large trash can being smashed into him, forcing him to skid onto the sidewalk. Of course he, being who he was, got up, basically unscathed, looking ever amused and vigilant.

"_IZAYA!" _a loud voice boomed through the streets. In that instant, a tall, staggering blonde man in a bartender's suit came storming through, "_Stay out of Ikebukuro!" _Several unusual objects (vending machine, car, stop sign, etc.) were launched at the info broker, and he just booked it away, laughing insanely.

"Maybe next time, Doll-chan!" he called out to her before getting far away from where they had been standing. The blonde man, being none other than Shizuo, stormed right past her and after Izaya. She stared off after them both, and soon gave into laughter. That had been the most entertaining thing she had seen all day. His brown eyes were full with fire and rage; of course, she couldn't see much of them through his purple-tinted sunglasses, but it was undeniably there.

_Well, he seems like a fun character, _she thought, making her own trip to Russia Sushi, now feeling remotely happy now that the troll wasn't perched over her shoulder. It would only be a matter of small time before he came back, though.

"Hey, Nakashima! You come for sushi?" Simon said merrily, seeing her as she approached the famous restaurant of the city.

"Sure did. What's the special today, Simon?" she replied to the Russian man as her head tilted way up to look him in the face. He smiled and led her into the restaurant, where she ordered the odd special of the day. About halfway into her meal did she remember an important fact about the man she had just witnessed.

_Holy crap… I work with that guy, don't I? _

**...and you still don't know her real name. XD R & R!**


	2. Two: Agreements

_**[…Hi there. :D **_

_**All I have to say is- I don't own DRRR! And… I know, I was gone for forever and a day.]**_

Tom Tanaka had just about had enough of that day- his bodyguard as usual got caught up in running after his worst enemy, his informant had yet to give him the information he needed for an important bust, and the strange phone calls he had been receiving were becoming more and more incessant. He was ready to punch a hole through a brick wall.

"C'mon… let's just get this done," he sighed to himself, staring at his phone. The man with the dreadlocks had seated himself on a park bench, hoping that somehow, the park surroundings would calm him down. It wasn't helping, but at least it wasn't hurting. He could hear footsteps—_Shizuo's footsteps—_coming up behind him, and he leaned back on the bench as he stretched out his arms. It was a subtle sign of defeat. "Can't focus for one day, can you?"

"You're pissed," Shizuo said bluntly, not even bothering to question it. Normally, Tom was impartial to him running after Izaya in anger and such, because it usually didn't get in the way of any business. But Tom had been stressed for the past week, and he was just fanning the flames. The blonde lit a cigarette, leaned against the side of the bench, then offered one to his boss and longtime friend. Tom stared at it for a moment, reluctant out of pure frustration. But sure enough, he took one and lit it up. He needed it more than ever. "And you're still waiting for the call from…?"

"Nakashima-san. Yes… Hopefully they'll get back today- I've been trying to reach them for days now."

"…They?" Shizuo lowered his sunglasses a bit and gazed at Tom in disbelief. "You don't actually know who this Nakashima-san is, do you?" Tom put down his phone and let out a huff.

"Only to an extent- we both agreed that it was best to keep their identity hidden. These busts can get dangerous, and the messenger is more than often the first one shot." He shrugged and stood up from the bench. "It's never bothered me before; they give me the information I need, and the job gets done."

"But what if they screwed you over? Lead you in the wrong direction? Or even rat you out and render the whole thing pointless?" Tom just shook his head and this and began to walk away. But Shizuo was not through with this. "I just don't get it, Tom."

"You don't need to- everything will be fine." He looked back at the taller man and just rolled his eyes beneath his own glasses. "You sound like I'm your little brother- worrying about me much more than you need to."

Tom's relatively calm tone despite his great frustration, combined with the words, struck a nerve in Shizuo. It always ended the same way every time he tried to argue with him- someway, Tom would find a small weakness in him and it would get him to shut up for long enough to focus. It wasn't an exploit; it was more along the lines of knowing how to control his temper. Maybe it was why they had stayed friends for that long.

_Bzzzt. _The phone went off in Tom's pocket.

He reached in to get it and flipped it open. Tom was rather surprised to find it to be a call rather than just a text. This had never happened before.

"…Hello?" he answered, looking around. Shizuo stopped behind him and put his hands in his pockets. The look of shock on Tom's face was surprising and somewhat concerning. But he would just have to wait and see what would happen.

"You'll never guess who might be behind this," the voice said, sounding oddly light-toned.

"Behind what? The recent spike in over-running the electronics market?" he answered, figuring that it was just about his latest debt bust.

"That's just the Dollars acting up again. But no… I traced some possible sources..." The voice paused, and Tom's eyes widened. "...for the weird phone calls you've been getting. And you're not the only one getting them."

"What's going on?" Shizuo questioned, getting more curious about the now bewildered expression on Tom's face. But Tom didn't reply to the question; he was just attempting to find a response.

"I… Well… Can you tell me?"

"Not over the phone- for all I know, they could be tracking it." It paused again, and Tom heard a breath being exhaled through the line. "Meet me in the downtown park at eleven-thirty tonight. Sharp. Got it?"

"Got it. Eleven-thirty. Thank you, Nakashima-san."

"You're welcome. And… I wouldn't recommend bringing anyone with you. Just for security reasons."

"That won't be a problem."

"Remember, eleven-thirty."

And with that, Nakashima-san's side of the call hung up, leaving static ringing in Tom's ears. He shut the phone and stuck in back in his pocket, stunned and silent. Shizuo crossed his arms and was determined now to know what was going on. "What's going on at eleven-thirty?"

"Nakashima-san has traced some possible sources for what's been going on with the constant calls. I told you about them- the ones where there's usually only hard static, along with some rash mumbling of words that I can barely make out." They were starting to become disturbing, so knowing that there was a possible way out was relieving for him to hear. "I have to meet them in the park at eleven-thirty tonight to get the information."

"I'm coming with you."

"They recommended against it, Shizuo, so I—"

"_I'm coming with you."_

Tom pushed his glasses up his nose and shut his eyes for a second, restraining his further frustration. Somehow, he saw something like this coming. He could stand there for hours arguing about it with him, but he knew Shizuo Heiwajima well enough to comprehend that he was as stubborn as a bull. But Tom Tanaka was one not to be messed with.

"Fine." Tom agreed, "_But_, you can not interfere with the exchange between Nakashima-san and I. Understand?"

"Yeah." He just took a puff of his cigarette and decided against arguing any further. But it made him think- what was so important about these calls? Did they have a further, and possibly darker, meaning? "But why so damn late tonight?"

"Don't ask me- must be some kind of an informant thing."

_xxxxx_

"_I promise, Kazumi, you'll get the car tomorrow!"_

"_And I'm supposed to believe you because…?"_

"_Don't worry so much- I will!"_

"_Fine. You better not be lying this time, Hana."_

"_I'm not. See you later, Kaz."_

And with that, the phone conversation ended. Kazumi shook her head and threw her phone aside. She had found herself back at her apartment, deciding not to deal with the rest of the world for the rest of that work day. Besides, if Izaya needed anything, he would surely call. And text. And probably show up at her door just to annoy her.

She then placed herself on the couch and pulled out her laptop. It almost seemed like routine now, as it was with many, to log into the Dollars website. Izaya had _lovingly_ helped her make her account a while back, and put her name in as Ningyō (人形).

"Yeah, no one will recognize me… _Doll," _she said to herself, huffing at the unfortunately everlasting continuation of the nickname. She scrolled around the site a bit- no one real interesting was on, so she logged off as soon as she had logged in. The normal people who had been on for a while were only occasionally on now, including _Kanra _(which she was almost positive was Izaya now). The young woman went back to her phone and scrolled her way through different items on there- she still couldn't believe everything that was going on. "I'll be damned if I can't actually find what this is actually about."

The brunette then reached for the television remote and turned it on to find the news flashing across the screen- strange things were starting to happen again in Ikebukuro, but it was a rather strange city in the first place, so it wasn't much of a surprise at all. _Ten bucks says that troll is involved in all this, _was her first thought after thinking about it a little more.

Her phone rang again. She looked at the screen- _Orihara Izaya. _"Perfect." Reluctantly, she flipped it open and picked up the call. "Hello?"

"Doll-chan, are you watching the news?" he asked right away.

"Izaya, I swear, if you're stalking me…" she started to remark defensively.

"Silly Doll-chan, I have better things to do with my time~" He laughed for a moment, and then went on. "I was asking because I'm watching as well- there's some kind of rumors going around about this group called the Invisibles. I'm not entirely sure what they do, but I'm curious."

"The Invisibles? Weird name… Think it's some kind of new color gang?"

"Well, I wouldn't consider _invisible_ a color, but I suppose so~"

"You know what I mean. Why are you telling me this?"

"Could you do a little investigating for me? I've been terribly busy lately with other business- they've been sending the rest of the Dollars into flames."

_Facepalm. _"First, you want me to keep an eye on Shizuo Heiwajima, and now you want me to go inside of some new dangerous gang? What's wrong with you?"

"The question is- what's wrong with _you?_" There was a pause and a breath taken. "So are you in, Doll-chan?"

"…I can't promise I'll find anything. But I'm in."


End file.
